


All My Life

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the wedding dance and the song that comes with it tells the story of a couple who have formed a stronger bond against all odds. This is the story of Kristoff and Anna's trials and triumphs, their insights from the past, present and for the future of their relationship, now as newly-wed husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a songfic I've decided to do for Kristanna which is of course, inspired by America's All My Life and this one's set in a modern setting after Kristoff and Anna attend college. I hope you guys will enjoy this! :)

The wedding ceremony has finished and it was now time for the reception to take place. Right after the ceremonial cake cutting and speeches from both sides of the newlyweds’ family, it was now time for the Wedding Dance.

_All my life, without a doubt I give you_ __  
All my life, now and forever till the  
Day I die, you and I will share 

Everyone present in the reception fell  silent as they watched Kristoff and Anna dance for the first time as a married couple. Kristoff could not help but look at his lovely wife’s emerald eyes and the smile that was as beautiful as the Miss Universe’s smile. Anna fixed her eyes on her husband’s sapphire ones. Three years was the journey they took in order to get here, from the courtship that Kristoff had to carefully plan so that Anna’s parents would be convinced with no doubts and the wedding proposal six months back where he had to enlist the help of Anna’s older sister, Elsa and her husband, Jack so that the entire skating rink in this mall they worked at would be reserved for that special day that would lead up to this very wedding.

_All the things this changing world can offer_ __  
So I sing, I'd be happy just to  
Stay this way, spend each day, with you 

“Kristoff…” Anna spoke in a soft voice

“What seems to be the matter, Anna?” Kristoff asked his wife, also in a soft voice

“I know we’re married now and stuff.” Anna told him, “But when I grow older, twenty-five years from now, fifty years from now, will you always be there to stick on my side?”

“Of course!” Kristoff said with a smile, “Otherwise, those wedding vows we made would have come off as useless.”

“I know you’re not an unfaithful person.” Anna told him, “But you know how some younger women would end up being more attractive or more interesting than me when I get older.”

“I would never leave you for that reason.” Kristoff reassured her, “Those people may be beautiful, or interesting in other people’s eyes, but for me, you’re the most beautiful. The most interesting one I’ve ever met in my entire life and no one can say, otherwise.”

_There was a time, that I just thought_ __  
That I would lose my mind  
You came along and then the sun did shine   
We started on our way 

The couple first met on a summer three years back, on her sophomore year in college. Anna was working part-time at a coffee shop in Seattle after her parents decided to let her spend a few weeks there with her relatives, after finding out that it was where Elsa ran away to starting a few weeks back. Her first day at the job was started with the wrong foot and she thought that she was going to have a really tough time there, that was until she crossed paths with Kristoff, a barista who like her, was also working part-time. They helped each other stay up on their feet, Kristoff helping Anna cope up with the troubles that has been going on in her family, Anna helping Kristoff cope up with the fact that if he didn’t earn enough money, he would have to kiss college goodbye.

Soon, the simple meeting blossomed into friendship which in turn became a relationship in the following months. It started off as a long distance relationship until Kristoff decided to switch to a university near to where Anna was studying. Some years passed by and they finally decided that it was time to get married, with the blessing of Anna’s parents, as well as Kristoff’s, here they are now. Officially husband and wife.

_I do recall that every moment spent_ __  
Was wasted time but then I chose to lay it on the line  
I put the past away   
I put the past away   
I put the past away 

This time, as their dancing progressed, they were now much closer than each other, in fact, their bodies are only separated by a centimeter but at this point, what mattered to them was that they have finally been granted of a reassurance that their forever with each other will happen. In fact it has started.

Now is the time for them to let go of the problems of the past, to forgive for the troubles they have encountered with each other before they chose to say the vows.

“You know what, I say that we forget about those fights we had before this.” Anna told Kristoff, “This is another new slate, another new beginning for us.”

“Likewise.” Kristoff told her, “We better let go of the past, we have a wonderful future ahead and we can’t let those things pull us back. Okay?”

“Okay.” Anna said with a smile and with that followed a kiss that the newlyweds shared once more


End file.
